Sceptile
(Normal Sceptile) / (Mega Sceptile) |dex number = 254}} Sceptile is the Forest Pokemon. It evolves from Grovyle at level 36. It is the final form of Treecko. Biology Normal Sceptile Sceptile has a green body, with a red under-jaw, and a red belt on its stomach. It has several yellow balls stuck to its back, sharp leaves on its hands, and its tail resembles a palm-tree branch, being a group of several leaves. It has three claws on each foot. Sceptile is 5'07" tall, and weighs 115.1 pounds. Mega Sceptile Sceptile now has holes in its ears, and its yellow eyes are outlined in red. It has a long pink line going down its back, and has several leaf-like extensions growing from its shoulders. Its tail is now skinny in the beggining, with pink and green stripes and with pink and orange balls attached to it. The end is shaped like a christmas tree, with a pink star-shaped object at the tip. Its height and weight are unknown. Canon Appearances Major *Ash's Sceptile evolved from Grovyle in Odd Pokemon Out. *Sceptile made it's anime debut in Shocks and Bonds. Tyson used it to battle an Aggron during the Hoenn League. Minor *Another Sceptile appeared in Last Call — First Round!, where it was used with a Blaziken in a coordinator's appeal. *A Sceptile appeared in the opening scenes of Zoarark: Master of Illusions''. Fanon Appearances Super Smash Bros: Battle! * Sceptile appears as the main Pokémon for Mii Swordfighter Cham. ** It appeared in ''New Challengers Approach''. ** Its Final Smash is Final Edge, combining Leaf Blade and Leaf Storm. Pokémon Tales * A wild Sceptile appeared in ''Vs. Sceptile''. * Ian's Sceptile evolved from Grovyle in ''Vs. Carvanha''. * Forest the Sceptile, owned by Dakota Rex, appeared in ''Skirmish of Rivals! Confrontation in the Dream World'' and [[Crisis in the Dream World!|''Crisis in the Dream World!]] * A coordinator's Sceptile appeared in [[Vs. Sinnoh Grand Festival|''Vs. Sinnoh Grand Festival]]. Pokedex Entries 'Ruby' The leaves growing on Sceptile's body are very sharp edged. This Pokémon is very agile - it leaps all over the branches of trees and jumps on its foe from above or behind. 'Sapphire' Sceptile has seeds growing on its back. They are said to be bursting with nutrients that revitalize trees. This Pokémon raises the trees in a forest with loving care. 'Emerald' In the jungle, its power is without equal. This Pokémon carefully grows trees and plants. It regulates its body temperature by basking in sunlight. 'FireRed, LeafGreen' The leaves on its forelegs are as sharp as swords. It agilely leaps about the branches of trees to strike. 'Diamond, Pearl, Platinum' The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. 'HeartGold, SoulSilver' It agilely leaps about the jungle and uses the sharp leaves on its arms to strike its prey. 'Black, Black 2, White, White 2' The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. 'X' The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. 'Y' It agilely leaps about the jungle and uses the sharp leaves on its arms to strike its prey. Moves *START: Leaf Storm *START: Night Slash *START: Pound *START: Leer *006: Absorb *011: Quick Attack *016: X-Scissor *017: Pursuit *023: Screech *029: Leaf Blade *035: Agility *043: Slam *051: Detect *059: False Swipe *067: Leaf Storm Gallery Mega Sceptile.png|Official Mega Sceptile SceptileUnpixel.png|Sceptile Unpixel by Pug MegaSceptile.png|Fanon Mega Sceptile by Pug Category:Pokemon Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Second Evolutions Category:Final Evolutions Category:Mega Evolutions Category:Pokemon with Alternate Forms Category:Starters Category:Hoenn Starters Category:Green Pokemon Category:Lizard Pokemon Category:Animal Pokemon